It Begins
by Lina Annabella
Summary: She doesn't like him. He likes her. Your typical romy story. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I, Lina Annabella, do not own X-Men Evolution or any of the characters in it. Did I miss anything?**

**Note that this is my first fanfic, and I have no real writing experiences, whatsoever. The inspiration I get is from romance novels and Twilight. Just had to add that in. =D**

**All right enough of my babbling, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Bayville Park, New York, 10:45 A.M.<em>

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, the birds was chirping, the sun was shining. Rogue sighed. She was in a park, sitting on a bench with a book in her lap. It was the perfect day to come out, perfect as in; there wasn't a certain cat to bother her, an overprotective mentor, a red headed telepath, an annoying fuzzy brother and definitely not a certain Cajun. Rogue smiled and started to read her book, Dance in the Moonlight. Perfect day. Yep. A very perfect day.

"_Bonjour, Cherie,_" a suave voice interrupted her thoughts.

_Well, it WAS a perfect day_, she thought darkly.

"What you reading there, _Cherie_?" He asked. "Dance in the Moonlight, heh, didn't know you like 'dem, sappy vampire novels," He chuckled.

She shut her book and turned to him, taking in his ruby coloured eyes, auburn hair and tan skin… _God, snap out of it Rogue! You don't like him!_

"First of all, what I read is none of your business, second of all, what do you want, Swamp Rat?" She asked as her eyes shot daggers at him.

"Oh _Cherie_, I was just passin' by when I saw you, I'm so alone, _chere_, I thought you could keep this Cajun company," he said with a smirk.

"Get real Cajun, I'll never go on a date with you," she retorted.

"Who said somethin' about a date? Unless you want one?" he drawled.

Before she could throw something, he chuckled and said, "I just want some company _Cherie_, nothing else,"

Before she could even say something, a high and shrill voice shrieked her name, "Rogue! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!"

The southerners looked up and saw the bubbly Kitty and Kurt approaching them with huge grins on their faces. Kurt hologrammed his appearance, as usual.

"Hey listen – Oh hey Gambit – we got three tickets to the _Thrivens _concert, I know you love them and guess what, they're showing today at 10.00 P.M! You have got to come!" Kitty squealed.

Rogue didn't know what to say, she looked between Remy and her friends and she didn't know what to decide.

Finally Remy sighed and with a small smile, he said, "S'Okay, _chere_, just go,"

Rogue gave him a small smile and got up to go.

_Well, so much for a perfect day._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Bayville Park, New York, 10:47 A.M._

He watched as she walked away with her friends.

_Well, there goes another chance, Cherie; just what do I have to do to get you, all of you?_

He took a seat and sighed, thinking about her; those beautiful emerald orbs that she called eyes, her pale, clear untouched skin, those pouty lips, silky two-toned hair and that figure, _mon dieu_, that beautiful curvy figure. And he wasn't talking about the fat kind of curvy. He was talking Marilyn Monroe curvy. She's got 'dem curves in the right places. Yep, **that** kind of curvy. She doesn't need to show skin, to make heads turn, that's what makes her beautiful. She doesn't even know how he feels; she just thinks that, he's a playboy who chases anything with a skirt.

That's not true, he doesn't only chase skirts, he chases pants-wearing-girls too. Okay, that's not helping his case but all that changed since he met her, officially met her that meant when he kidnapped her and used her. That day, everything about her attracted him, her physical features, her attitude, her fiery southern personality and last but not least, that accent. Uh Huh. That natural, southern tinged accent attracted him the most. She not like most girls. See, most girls would swoon to his charms despite being kidnapped or not. She didn't. Instead she hurled very, very, oh so lovely words at him whenever they met.

It always started with him flirting with her and her throwing insults at him. Then when he almost convinced her to go on a date or do something, anything with him, someone, just have to interrupt. Always. And he's getting tired of it. Sometimes he thought about kidnapping her again, just to be alone with her.

_Ma chérie, un de ces jours je vais vous piéger…_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_After the concert… Which is roughly for 2 hours…So… __12:06 __A__.M._

"Woohoo! That was like, so effing fun! John Adams is so hot!"

"For once Kitty, I agree with you!" _Not as hot as __**HIM **__though, wait, what?_

"_Ja_, I agree!"

The two girls turned to look at him with eyebrows raised.

"No! Wait! I meant the concert! I don't think John Adams hot! Personally I think Julianne Van Lester is!" Kurt stammered quickly.

Kitty and Rogue shared a look and burst out laughing.

"I hate you guys," Kurt muttered under his breath.

Rogue had fun she had to admit that. Just one normal day with her friends while having control over her powers and not slipping anybody into coma or anything and without that charming Cajun. Whoa. Wait. Charming? Man, she really needs to get back and sleep.

Kitty suddenly stopped laughing and her mouth gaped open as she stared at something behind Rogue.

Rogue noticing Kitty's expression quickly asked, "Kit, what's the matter with you?"

"Girl, you gotta like, look behind now!" Kitty squealed.

Rogue turned upon Kitty's request and her feelings of confusion quickly turned into disdain.

Disdain for who you may ask? Disdain for the one person she did **NOT** want to see tonight, but there he was only a few feet from her on the side walk leaning casually against his sleek red and black decaled motorcycle. He was smoking a cigarette, puffing away, the smoke creating an air of mystery. Oh and all eyes were on him. Him and his trench coat glory. All of them were women.

Rogue curled her lip, _What in the blue hell is he doin' here?_

When he finally looked up, he stubbed out his cigarette and gave a smirk. He locked his eyes on to her. Rogue heart skipped a beat and she felt a flush of warm tingles up her neck to her cheeks. She just stood there looking at him and suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Why in world was she feeling like that? It's not like; she liked him or anything, right?

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that Rogue, you know that's not true, _one of her psyches piped up.

_Shut up!_ Rogue growled internally.

"Hey, umm Rogue? Me and Kurt are gonna go first 'kay?" Kitty said with a glint in her eyes.

Kitty's voice interrupted her train of thoughts and she sharply turned to her roommate.

"Uh uh, no way, you will NOT leave me with him!" she whisper-yelled glaring at her.

But Kitty was already dragging a startled and confused looking Kurt.

Rogue took a deep long breath and exhaled took a few quick strides and she found herself standing in front of him.

Crossing her arms, she said,"So, what are you doin' here?"

"_Moi?_ I'm just passing by, _Cherie,_" he replied rather coolly, the smirk still present on his handsome face.

"Don't give me that crap, Cajun, tell me the real reason before I wipe that smirk of your face!"

He raised his hands in mock surrender and chuckled. Rogue shivered.

"Fine, chere, you want the truth, I came to pick you up, to send you back to the mansion," he said seriously, all trace of playfulness disappearing.

"I can go home by myself, thank you!" she said indignantly.

"I don't think so, chere, you know since, your friends left you alone and I don't feel good with you going home all alone in the dark," he pointed out.

"Why the hell do you care?" she huffed with impatience.

"I just do, Rogue," he replied, his tone soft.

He tipped her head upwards so that their gazes met. His eyes, his hypnotising demonic eyes.

"Let me take you home _Cherie_, _s'il vous plaît,_" he said softly, his eyes penetrating into her very soul.

Rogue turned her head away and could only nod her head, not trusting her voice.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Meanwhile, at a short distance, behind building, 12:17 A.M._

Kitty watched as Rogue climbed onto Gambit's bike and rode off into the night.

Kitty always have been rooting for those two. They're so gonna be the most talked couple when they start dating.

"Uhh, Keety, vhat just happen?" Kurt asked.

The girl in question just shrugged and smiled.

"Come on Kurt, let's get a late night snack and I"ll explain to you while we walk, 'kay?" she said.

Kurt could only nod and again he was seriously confused.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_On the road, 12:12 P.M_

_Ahh... This is the dream,_ Remy thought wantonly, a smile present on his face.

As of right now, Rogue's arms was wrapped around his waist tightly and her body was pressed against his back as he drove through the night.

He went faster and she clung on more tightly, if she keeps that up, they might be in an accident. So to _avoid _that, he went a little slower, feeling her relax a bit.

_Mon Dieu, _she doesn't know what effect she has on him, at all. He just wishes he could just show her how he feels through his hands, mouth and...

_That's it I'm going a little faster._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_In front of the X-Mansion, somewhere at the sidewalk, under a tree, 12:20 A.M_

Rogue got off the motorcycle feeling flushed, the ride home was sorta scary and exhilarating at the same time.

She took off the helmet and handed it to Remy, who put it back under the seat if the bike. Rogue stood there and not meeting his eyes.

"I guess, I'll just go in now," she said as she turned.

"Wait, Rogue,"

She stopped and turned to him once again but her head looking down, refusing to meet his eyes, just because if she did, she'd be lost in them.

"Yeah?"

"Rogue, _Cherie, _do you wanna go somewhere wit' _moi _tomorrow?" he asked carefully.

"Umm, I can't," she replied, suddenly desperate to get out of his penetrating gaze.

"You can't or you won't?"

"I..."

He suddenly grabbed her upper arms and pulled her into a warm embrace.

He placed his lips against her ear and Rogue felt his hot breath against it causing her to shiver uncontrollably. It did not go unnoticed by Gambit.

"You cold, chere? Or am I the one who makes you feel like this?" he whispered.

Rogue tried to push him away but he was far too strong, too muscled. Rogue felt tears starting to come but she blinked them back. She never felt so trapped like this ever. Her heart was beating fast like a hummingbird. Her breathing was ragged. She couldn't think straight as she breathed in his cologne and spicy scent.

"_Cherie, _why do you keep pushing me away?" he asked softly as he embraced her tightly.

Rogue couldn't answer.

Gambit tipped her head upwards and looked into those beautiful emerald green eyes that haunted his dreams many a night, mesmerised.

Rogue stared at him and did something she thought she would never do; she kissed him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Same place, 12:23 A.M_

Rogue was kissing him. Remy did the only thing that any sane man would do, he kissed her back.

He snaked his arms around her tiny waist and kissed her back, really kissed her back.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_In the arms a man, 12:23 A.M_

Rogue put her hands on the back of his neck, pulling closer, desperate to feel him.

His lips were warm and they tasted like tobacco and spice, a strange combination, but they enticed her, butterflies were fluttering in her stomach, making her go weak-kneed.

Their kiss got desperate as he swiped his tongue over her lips asking for entrance and she obliged.

Their tongues fought for dominance as he pushed her backwards against the trunk of the tree.

Once they pulled away,they were breathless, his lips trailed over her jaw line down to her neck, his hot breath against it.

Gambit looked up and both of them looked at each other with heavy-lidded eyes.

"So, Rogue, pick you up at seven tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure,"

Rogue was flushed from the experience, she felt so different, so weak, so very vulnerable.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Same position, 12:24 A.M._

She was flushed, her cheeks were rouged, lips were swollen and she couldn't stand up on her own so he had to support most of weight, not that he minded. He loved seeing her like this. Maybe he could see her more like this tomorrow.

Remy licked his lips, he leaned towards her, eager to taste her again, his face just a few centimetres away from hers when -

"Gumbo! You better get off her now!"

_Someone _just have to interrupt, **again**.

This someone just had to be, the over-protective mentor.

Remy cursed his bad timing.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_12:25_

"Gumbo! You better get off her now!"

Logan's voice broke her out of her reverie and turned her head to the side, just to see him crouching with his claws out.

"Shoot! Remy! Get outta here!" she stammered, pushing him away.

Remy smiled at the use of of his first name and stole another kiss before starting up his bike.

"See ya tomorrow, _Cherie!_" he called out.

"Wait!"

"_Oui?_"

"It's Anna,"

Remy smirked and rode off to the night feeling satisfied.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_X-Mansion, Rogue's room, after showering, 12:55 A.M_

Rogue went to bed that night, touching her lips and replaying the memory of the kiss. It was a while before she could go to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Marilyn Monroe was not fat! In fact her waist was 22-23 inches but her bust and her hips was, woah...<em>

_And I used One Direction's lyrics, did any one notice? Of course that is if you like them. I don't own those lyrics either._

_I need to tell you guys something, I worked on this one shot for weeks! If there were no exams it would have been completed two weeks ago and if I just had my inner authoress back... It's so hard working on something that you've left alone._

_Also, follow my tumblr. It's on my profile._

_And now to assert ownership:_

_- Thrivens is mine_

_- John Adams and Julianne Van Lester is mine_

_- Dance in the Moonlight is mine_

_And please leave a review! I appreciate it! Please point out any mistakes I did, because I wrote half of the story on my phone._

__Ma chérie, un de ces jours je vais vous piéger… -__ **Darling, one of these days I'll get you ...**

_If it's wrong sorry, I used Google Translate._

_That's it for my rambling people, Hope you enjoyed this story and keep smiling! =D_

_- Lina Annabella O_O_


End file.
